I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt and Blaine compete to get the Michael Jackson solo. Why is it so important for Kurt to get the solo? KLAINE. R&R. ONE SHOT


Will walked into the choir room to give the Glee Club news about their fall assembly on Friday.

"Alright guys, it's time to talk about the fall assembly on Friday." Will said, walking into the choir room.

"Mr. Shue, I have perfect idea for a solo." Rachel started and everyone rolled their eyes. Especially Kurt and Santana.

"Look dwarf and what I say here lady Hummel is going to agree with me, that you should shut up and let someone else get a solo. You've had enough, we've barley had any." Santana protested against Rachel.

"Even though I find that offensive to me, I have to agree the only time I got a solo in front of an audience was when Blaine and I were in the Warblers." Kurt added.

"Actually, for this assembly I was giving the solo to one of the guys." Will said and Rachel was angered.

All the boys perked up, especially Kurt. "What song are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I thought we'd do a song by the most popular male artist, Michael Jackson." Will said and all the girls, Blaine and Kurt went crazy.

"What song?" Blaine asked, probably wanting to do it. He considered himself a young Michael himself.

"I went through some, and I decided on 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'." Will told them. "Okay, I will give the solo to one of you guys. The girls will back you up with the other gentlemen."

"Who is getting the solo?" Blaine asked.

"I will decide that one Wednesday, and I will also need some dancers to take lead, in verse 2. I need a male and female for that. Auditions will be tomorrow." Will said and the Glee Club began to chatter.

"I'm so getting this solo," Blaine said to Rachel. "People says I'm a young Michael Jackson."

Santana laughed. "Yeah, who? And don't say yourself or the warblers, because that is you just lying to yourself and they do the same thing because they are forced to worship you." She said and Blaine had no comeback.

"Kurt, I'm sure you could get the dance solo, if you practice with Ally and Mike." Blaine said, not realizing he wanted the solo. He was a fan of Michael Jackson.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be auditioning for the solo?" Kurt asked, as if he were being insulted.

"Well, Michael Jackson doesn't seem like he'd be a perfect fit for you?" Blaine said, he didn't think about how Kurt took that.

"How? That he's a guy?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine said, but didn't know how to say what he actually meant.

"Look, I can tell you want this, but I think I can handle it. I know he like me had a high voice range." Kurt said, walking away.

The next day, it was time for auditions. Kurt went first, he figured he'd sing a song by guy. He ended up singing, "Daniel" by Elton John.

Will was impressed, he liked what Kurt did. However Blaine was next and Blaine was going to show him up.

Blaine sang, "Rebel, Rebel" by David Bowie. Will loved it, and Kurt knew it too. Will was probably going to pick Blaine.

All Kurt wanted was to show the school that he could pull off doing a number from the amazing MJ like his boyfriend. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen being this was his last year. And Blaine was getting the solo.

Maybe if he was lucky enough to get the dance solo, he could get lessons from Mike and Ally.

"Blaine that was great, I guess it's just between you and Kurt." Will said.

Blaine was happy, but looked over and saw Kurt. Happy for him, but also sad that he wasn't going to get it.

After Blaine walked off stage and ran looking for Kurt, he found him in the choir room.

"Kurt." Blaine said, catching his breath as he walked into the choir room.

"Congratulations, on getting the lead, you're obviously the best." Kurt said.

"Thanks, but they haven't…" Blaine said, but Kurt cut him off.

"Let's face it, they'll always pick you because they see that you have the least amount of gay in you." Kurt said as he tried to leave.

"Is that what this whole thing was about?" Blaine asked stopping Kurt.

"Somewhat. I just wanted to prove to this school, that I can do a number like that, show them I'm not king of the gays. Plus, this is my senior year and I really wanted that solo." Kurt told him.

Kurt then left. Blaine felt guilty; he should have known what this was actually about. Kurt had been in the background lately since he joined the New Directions.

Everyone school treated him differently than Kurt, he should have known.

They would know for sure tomorrow.

It was Wednesday, it was time to find out got the solo and dance number.

"Alright, well I've made my decision. "And the male who I've given the lead to, is Kurt." Will said and everyone clapped.

Kurt couldn't believe it, he was sure Blaine was going to get it.

"I think I owe you congratulation." Blaine said to him; kissing him on the cheeks.

Blaine had his ways, he knew this was going to happen.

**_Flashback_**

It was yesterday after auditions. "Mr. Shue," Blaine called as he was on his way out.

"Blaine, I've made my decision and I'm sure you'll be pleased." Will said.

"I want you to give the solo to Kurt." Blaine rushed out and Will was shocked, he thought he auditioned for the solo because you wanted it.

"What? But…" Will tried asking, but didn't know what exactly to say.

"I know, but I think Kurt was exceptional and I want him to have the solo." Blaine said.

**_(Flashback over)_**

"And the dance solo for verse two goes to, Ally Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Will said and Blaine was shocked.

He didn't even dance, what happened to Mike Chang.

"Uh, what about Mike?" Tina asked, protesting Blaine's gain.

"He didn't audition." Will said and everyone faced Mike.

"Sorry, I've been really busy lately. I forgot." Mike answered.

"What about Brittany?" Ally asked.

"Michael Jackson is a boy and if I dance the number I'd be one and I don't feel comfortable being a boy. And I have a theory he's gay because of his voice, that's probably why Kurt got it." Brittany stated.

As usual, nobody understood that. But Brittany rarely made sense so they just ignored her.

"Anyway, Kurt, Blaine, Ally congratulations. Now let's start on chorography." Will said and they started to put together the dance routine.

It was finally Friday, and the assembly was going to start in 5 minutes.

Blaine saw Kurt back stage.

"Hey, we've all been looking for you, we're on in 4 minutes." Blaine said.

"I can't do this." Kurt said.

"What? Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, not being able to believe if Kurt was.

"No, I can't do this because you're supposed to be doing this." Kurt said. He had obviously found out what Blaine did.

"What? You got the solo." Blaine said.

"No, Mr. Shue told me that you told him to give it to me." Kurt said and Blaine felt guilty.

"Yes, but I saw how good you were. And I'm a junior, I have another chance next year, but until then you're singing lead. Except for mine and Ally's 2nd verse." Blaine said.

"Fine, and thank you." Kurt said and the walked to behind the curtains.

In front of the school, Will came on stage to introduce the New Directions.

"Now, here's the New Directions." Will said. He walked off stage and the curtains went up.

Everyone was in the back, except Kurt he was up front.

The music for "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" came on Kurt began to sing.

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You_

_For Awhile_

_You Look So Beautiful Tonight_

_Your Eyes Are So Lovely_

_Your Mouth Is So Sweet_

_A Lot Of People_

_Misunderstand Me_

_That's Because They Don't_

_Know Me At All_

_I Just Want To Touch You_

_And Hold You_

_I Need You_

_God I Need You_

_I Love You So Much_

_Each Time The Wind Blows_

_I Hear Your Voice So_

_I Call Your Name . . ._

_Whispers At Morning_

_Our Love Is Dawning_

_Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

_You Know How I Feel_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_I'm So Proud To Say_

_I Love You_

_Your Love's Got Me High_

_I Long To Get By_

_This Time Is Forever_

_Love Is The Answer_

_I Hear Your Voice Now_

_You Are My Choice Now_

_The Love You Bring_

_Heaven's In My Heart_

_At Your Call_

_I Hear Harps,_

_And Angels Sing_

_You Know How I Feel_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_I Can't Live My Life_

_Without You_

_I Just Can't Hold On_

_I Feel We Belong_

_My Life Ain't Worth Living_

_If I Can't Be With You_

Then Kurt went back, and Ally and Blaine took center stage. They did their amazing dance routine and sang their part.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me Just What_

_Will I Do_

_'Cause I Just Can't Stop_

_Loving You_

_At Night When The_

_Stars Shine_

_I Pray In You I'll Find_

_A Love So True . . ._

_When Morning Awakes Me_

_Will You Come And Take Me_

_I'll Wait For You_

_You Know How I Feel_

_I Won't Stop Until_

_I Hear Your Voice Saying_

_"I Do"_

_"I Do"_

_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_This Feeling's So Strong_

_Well, My Life Ain't_

_Worth Living_

_If I Can't Be With You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me, Just What_

_Will I Do_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

Then Kurt joined Back in with them and then finished the song together as the rest of the Glee club did back- ups for them.

_We Can Change All The World_

_Tomorrow_

_We Can Sing Songs Of_

_Yesterday_

_I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell_

_To Sorrow_

_This Is My Life And I,_

_Want To See You For Always_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_No, Baby_

_Oh!_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_If I Can't Stop!_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_No_

_Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . ._

_What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . ._

_(Then Tell Me, Just What_

_Will I Do)_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do_

_Girl!_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_You Know I Do_

_And If I Stop . . ._

_Then Tell Me, Just What_

_Will I Do_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

When they finished the whole school gave them a standing ovation. They were amazing.

Especially Kurt, the crowd grew louder when Blaine and Ally stepped back and left Kurt in the spot light. He had really shown himself. He was special, unique.

**What did you think?**

**This was one of my favorite drabbles when I wrote this a while ago. I guess I forgot at the time I wrote this that Rachel & Finn sang this in the Michael episode. Anyway, it's still a good song. :)**

**Did you think Kurt deserved the solo? Were you touched by what Blaine did? Or did you think Blaine should have gotten it anyway? And Kurt to be happy for him? What about the performance?**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have ideas! :)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
